De l'ombre à la lumière il n'y a qu'un pas, sauf pour Lily Potter !
by HermioneBIS
Summary: Lily en a mare d'être toujours dans l'ombre de ses frère et de sa cousine, Rose Weasley ! Elle décide de se prendre en main avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie Mina Londubat ! Evidemment relooker Lily Potter n'est pas de tout repos...
1. Prologue

Prologue :

« Lily Luna Potter ! » cria Ginny Weasley, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, pour sortir de sa maison; qu'elle partageait à présent avec: son mari et ses trois enfants.

« J'arrive ! » lui répondit alors sa fille âgée de quinze ans depuis l'étage.

Lily se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

« Et c'est parti pour une autre année dans l'ombre de mes frères et de ma cousine. » soupira la rousse en descendant rejoindre sa mère avec les quelques bagages qu'il lui restait.

Harry et Ginny avaient achetés une voiture pour pouvoir se déplacer dans le monde moldu où ils avaient investis dans une splendide villa.

De plus, Harry avait voulu garder certaines traditions moldus et avait insisté pour que ses enfants aillent à l'école avant leur entrée à Poudlard.

Les Potter avaient eu trois enfants. James Sirius Potter, l'aîné, était âgé de dix sept ans et rentrait en 7ème année à Poudlard. James était également le capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor où il occupait le poste de poursuiveur.

Le second enfant des Potter était Albus Severus Potter âgé de seize ans et rentrait en 6ème année à Poudlard. Albus était également poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard.

Et enfin, la petite dernière de la famille, Lily Luna Potter âgée de quinze ans, rentrait en 5ème année à Poudlard. Lily ne faisait parti d'aucun club, d'aucune équipe, elle n'était ni la plus belle, ni la plus drôle et encore moins la plus intelligente.

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier ma correctrice qui c'est cassé la tête à corriger ma fiction bourrée de fautes: CFLM angel !**

**Voilà donc je la remercie encore et encore !**


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

Lily monta dans la voiture, sans même écouter les reproches incessantes de sa mère sur son retard. James était à gauche, Albus au milieu et Lily se contenta alors de sa place habituelle c'est, à dire à droite derrière son père qui conduisait, mais surtout à côté de la fenêtre.

Lily s'accouda au bord de la vitre ouverte; et déposa sa chatte sur ses genoux tout en la caressant.

Lily avait nommé sa chatte « Bouledep » qui est l'abréviation de « Boule de poil ». Bouledep était grise tigré avec de grands yeux bleus et le bout des pattes blanches, comme si elle avait porté des chaussettes.

Lily ne faisait pas vraiment attention à sa pauvre chatte, ni à la conversation de ses parents, et encore moins à celle de ses frères qui se disputaient pour la énième fois pour savoir qu'elle est la meilleure équipe de Quidditch, qu'elle était la matière la plus ennuyante, ou toute autre chose concernant Poudlard.

Lily était fatiguée ! Elle en avait marre de toujours être dans l'ombre de ses frères. Ses parents avaient à peine fait attention à elle durant les vacances. Ils l'avaient même envoyé un mois entier chez les Longdubat ! Pas que ça lui déplaise, loin de là ! Mina Longdubat était sa meilleure amie depuis leur première année à Poudlard et elle avait pu passer du temps avec Luna sa marraine ! Non, ça ne l'avait absolument pas dérangé de passer la moitié de ses vacances chez eux, ce qui l'avait dérangé, c'était l'excuse de ses parents. Ils lui avaient dit que c'était mieux pour elle car là où ils partaient en vacances avec ses frères, ils ne feraient que jouer au Quidditch et faire les magasins pour les garçons. Cela avait rendu Lily folle, si bien qu'elle ne parlait plus à sa famille depuis ! C'est vrai quoi ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas jouer au Quidditch elle aussi ? Et pourquoi les boutiques étaient-elles exclusivement réservées à ses frères ?

« Hey ! Lily tu m'écoute !? » cria Albus sortant sa sœur de ses pensées. Lily lui fit un regard qui voulait dire que non mais que maintenant oui.

« Comme je disais donc... » Reprit Albus « As-tu vu le classement de Poudlard cette année ? » demanda-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Lily fit signe que oui et tourna la tête, signe que ça ne l'intéressait pas ! Stupide classement ! pensa la rousse. Chaque année c'est la même chose. Les élèves sont classés par beauté ! Évidemment que ça enchante ses frères puisque ses imbéciles sont sur le podium. Depuis que Lily est à Poudlard le podium est le même chaque année, c'est vraiment ennuyant !

Pour les garçons c'est toujours Scorpius Malfoy et Albus les premier à égalité, puis James se place en deuxième position et le dernier du podium est Hugo Weasley; son cousin.

Et pour les filles Rose Weasley (sa cousine) fini toujours en première position suivis de Mina Longdubat sa meilleure amie et Victoria Tream la meilleure amie de Hugo.

Chaque personne sur le podium à même droit à sa petite description. Elles aussi Lily les connaît par cœur à force.

BREF ! Juste pour dire que Lily en a plus qu'assez de voir ces papiers partout, surtout quand on sait qu'elle est dans les 70ème de la liste; sur cent ! Ce qui ne fait que confirmer ses lamentations : elle sera toujours dans l'ombre de ses frères et quand ce n'est pas d'eux c'est dans celle de sa cousine !

« On est arrivé les enfants ! » dit joyeusement Harry sortant Lily de ses pensées à son tour.

« Et je t'en prie Lily, fait un effort et souris un peu ! » lui cria son père visiblement exaspéré par l'attitude de sa fille. Lily lança un regard plus que noir à son père avant de prendre Bouledep et de descendre de la voiture, sans adresser un mot ou un regard à son père.

James ouvrait la marche suivis de près par Albus qui rigolait avec ses parents en parlant des vacances; Lily elle traînait lamentablement sa valise en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire mal à Bouledep.

Lorsque son père, sa mère et ses frère eurent enfin traversé le mur, Lily s'arrêta un instant, prenant une grande inspiration, avant de souffler un bon coup et de traverser le mur elle aussi.

Lily se fraya un passage derrière le reste de sa famille qui visiblement n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à elle. En même temps, ça se comprend pourquoi faire attention à elle, un garçon manqué, qui n'ai jamais monté sur un balais, qui n'est pas brillante à l'école et qui n'est même pas préfète; lorsque l'on a la chance d'avoir le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et nouveau préfet de sa maison; ainsi que le meilleur poursuiveur de l'école, nouveau préfet de sa maison et plus beau garçon de l'école !?

Harry et Ginny s'arrêtèrent enfin pour aider les garçons à monter leurs bagages dans le train avant de se retourner vers Lily et de faire de même, lui portant enfin un minimum d'attention !

« Fais attention à toi ma chérie. Envoie nous des hiboux aussi souvent que tu le peux d'accord ? Et ne t'en fais pas ça va bien se passer. D'accord ? » lui dit sa mère.

« D'accord. Mais envoyez moi des hiboux vous aussi alors ! » lui répondit Lily. Ginny acquiesça et fit un bisou sur le front de sa fille avant de la faire monter dans le Poudlard express.

Une fois le train parti et les « au revoir » incessants aux parents sur le quai de la gare finis. Lily se décida enfin à avancer. Elle passa tout d'abord devant le compartiment de James, qui était avec son meilleur ami et le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, avec qui il riait à gorge déployée. Lily les regarda un peu triste de voir que son frère parlait de ses vacances et des matchs de Quidditch avec ses parents et son frère.

« Et ta sœur ? » demanda soudain Sam l'autre poursuiveur de l'équipe qui avait le même âge que Lily.

« Quoi ma sœur ? » demanda à son tour James sans comprendre la question.

« Ben tu nous parle de tes vacances, tu nous parle de tes parents et de ton frère, mais ta sœur ? » redemanda Sam.

« Oh...dit James comprenant la question, elle n'est pas venue. » dit-il simplement.

Lily crut faire un arrêt cardiaque. Comment ça elle n'était pas venue ?! On le lui avait limite interdit, on l'avait limite abandonné et c'est elle qui n'était pas venue !

S'en était trop pour Lily qui passa l'air de rien devant le compartiment de son frère sans même lui adresser un regard.

« Lily !? » l'appela son frère, en se levant d'un bon comprenant qu'elle avait tout entendu.

« Quelqu'un m'a appelé ? » demanda Lily l'air de rien toujours en ignorant son frère.

« Oui ton frère » dit Sam en montrant James toujours debout.

« Je n'ai pas de frère ! » déclara sèchement Lily faisant ouvrir les bouches de tous même de son frère qui n'en revenait pas qu'elle soit énervée à ce point.

Puis Lily tourna la tête vers le corridor du train et parti la tête haute.

« Et ben p****n ! » lâcha Sam. « Je pensais pas que votre relation frère/sœur pouvait empirer ! dit il en regardant James se rasseoir lentement sur la banquette.

Lily, elle continuait toujours d'avancer à la recherche d'un compartiment vide où elle pourrait être au calme. Soudain elle passa devant le compartiment d'Albus qui était avec « sa bande » comme il l'appelait c'est-à-dire Scorpius et Rose, puis regardant de plus près elle vit également Hugo qui était assis seul à écouter la conversation de sa sœur avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Se faisant aussi petite et discrète que possible Lily écouta la conversation elle aussi. Elle entendit Scorpius raconter ses vacances. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, Scorpius était parti deux semaines en France avec son père. Lily savait que les parents de Scorpius avaient divorcés lors de sa 4ème année, c'est Albus qui le lui avait dit. Puis Scorpius était parti deux semaines chez sa mère qui habitait maintenant au Portugal. Ils avaient ensuite passé deux semaines chez ses grands-parents paternels qui l'avaient amené faire une randonnée à cheval. Lily aurait tellement aimé être sa place à ce moment, ses vacances avaient vraiment l'air super.

Puis, ce fut le tour d'Albus de parler de ses vacances et, tout comme son aîné quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne parla pas de Lily; même pas un mot la concernant. Juste James, les parents, les visites, les matchs de Quidditch joués et les matchs de Quidditch regardés...BREF, Lily avait l'impression de ne pas exister dans la vie de ses frères !

« Et Lily ? » demanda Hugo participant enfin à la conversation.

« Quoi Lily ? » demanda à son tour Albus.

« Ben, tu nous parle de James, de ton père et de ta mère mais, Lily, elle n'existe plus ? » s'impatienta Hugo.

« Ben elle n'a pas voulu venir elle a dit que de toute façon tout ça ne l'intéressait pas que de toute façon elle détestait le Quidditch... etc... etc... » dit Albus inventant les paroles de sa sœur. Lily, elle, réagit exactement pareil que précédemment avec son autre frère: elle passa l'air de rien devant le compartiment où son frère, surpris l'appela, et, exactement comme tout à l'heure, Lily demanda qui l'avait appelée. Scorpius lui répondit « ton frère » le pointant du doigt sans lâcher la rousse des yeux, et encore une fois Lily sema la confusion en répondant « Je n'ai pas de frère » avant de partir comme elle l'avait fait avec James.

« Bien joué cousin ! » dit Hugo lui montrant qu'il était un parfait idiot. « Je crois que tu as enfin réussi à te faire détester par ta seule et unique petite sœur ! » clama Hugo énervé du comportement de son cousin vis-à-vis de sa cousine.

Hugo parti donc rejoindre Lily avec tous ses bagages qu'il fit voler à l'aide d'un « Wingardium leviosa ».

Lily vit Hugo la suivre et ralentit le pas histoire de le laisser arriver à sa hauteur.

« Ça va ? » demanda le roux.

« Oui et toi ? » répondit Lily l'air de rien.

« Lily. Je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Viens trouvons un compartiment tranquille que tu m'explique tout ça ! » lui dit son cousin passant devant. Lily le suivit sans broncher, après tout il n'y avait que son cousin adoré pour voir que ça n'allait pas.

Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent enfin un compartiment vide ils s'y installèrent avec tous leurs bagages et commencèrent à discuter.

« Alors dis moi tout, commença Hugo, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Albus et James sont des menteurs et les pires frères qui peuvent exister » s'exclama la rousse.

« Pourquoi ça ? Qu'ont-ils racontés encore comme c*******s ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ils racontent à qui veux l'entendre que je ne suis pas venue en vacances, ou que je n'ai pas voulu y aller avec eux. Mais c'est faux, ils ont tout fait pour convaincre mes parents de ne pas m'amener et ils ont réussi ! Clama t-elle, j'ai passé un mois entier chez Mina pendant que eux, jouaient au Quidditch, faisaient les boutiques ou regardaient les matchs des meilleures équipe de Quidditch ! » dit-elle énervée.

« Ils abusent des fois ! » dit Hugo maintenant en colère contre ses andouilles de cousins.

« Je peux squatter ? » demanda une fille brune à l'entrée du compartiment.

« MINA ! » s'écria Lily avant de se jeter sur sa meilleure amie.

« Lily, tu m'étouffe. » dit Mina dans un souffle avant que la rousse ne la relâche.

Puis, la joyeuse bande s'installa sur les banquettes en parlant de tout et de rien attendant avec impatience la marchande de friandises.

La marchande ne se fit pas attendre et lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec ces trois chenapans on aurait facilement pu croire qu'on venait de la dévaliser.

Après deux heures de trajet à manger des bonbons tous plus sucrés les uns que les autres, c'est repus que Hugo et Mina s'endormirent sous les rires de Lily qui ne cessait de se moquer de leur non-résistance aux sucreries.

Lily se retrouvant seule en profita pour détailler les dormeurs.

Mina Longdubat était sa meilleure amie depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elles avaient atterri dans la même maison et elles étaient vite devenues amies. Mina avait toujours été très belle avec ses longs cheveux couleur ébène, ses yeux bleu turquoise dans lesquels on se perd et sa peau digne de celle d'une poupée en porcelaine. De plus, elle était toujours à la mode et était très féminine. Mina était déjà sorti avec plusieurs garçons de Poudlard peu importe la différence d'âge. Elle était même déjà sortie avec Hugo, mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient comme des amis et non pas comme un couple.

Hugo Weasley, tiens, parlons-en ! Hugo était son cousin, ils avaient le même âge ils avaient grandi ensemble, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par ce considérer comme des frères et sœur. Ils espéraient être dans la même maison mais le Choixpeau en avait décidé autrement en l'envoyant à Poussoufle. Pourtant, Hugo et elle étaient restés très proche et, c'était lorsqu'il était sorti avec Mina, qu'ils avaient formé une sorte de bande. Hugo était très mignon : il était roux avec des taches de rousseurs venant parsemer délicatement ses joues. Il était légèrement bronzé et il avait des yeux vert magnifique. Il avait hérité de l'humour de son père et de la beauté de sa mère.

Lily aurait dû être jalouse de ses deux-là pourtant elle ne l'était pas. Elle était bien en leur compagnie. Soudain, elle réalisa quelque chose d'important et se redressa d'un coup disant :

« Ben... »

* * *

**Encore et toujours merci à CFLM angel pour la correction et donc la qualité de mon texte ( sans elle je ne m'en sortirais pas avec l'orthographe, il est invivable ! **

**Bisous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitres chères lectrices et chers lecteurs ! **


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

Lily se leva brusquement et attrapa sa valise faisant un boucan monstre.

« Lily ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda Hugo encore endormi.

« J'appelle Ben ! » répondit la rousse sans pour autant arrêter ses recherches.

« De qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Je comprends rien » se plaignit Mina, réveillée à son tour.

« Ben ! Avec mon téléphone portable ! Parce qu'il n'est toujours pas là ! » répondit Lily trouvant enfin son portable.

« Allo Ben...Comment ça qui c'est !? C'est Lily andouille ! ...T'es où ?...QUOI ! Mais, tu ne viens pas ? …... Mais... Je comprends pas...hein hein...hein hein...hein hein ! …...Ok, à ce soir alors ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » demandèrent Mina et Hugo en chœur

« Il est déjà à Poudlard depuis hier avec son père, ainsi que celui de Scorpius …. J'ai pas trop compris pourquoi ! »

« Bon ben vu que c'est pas grave on peut finir notre sieste sans risquer que tu nous réveilles à nouveau ? » dit Mina d'un œil accusateur envers Lily.

« Allez-y les paresseux ! Moi je vais faire un p'tit tour je reviens ! »

Lily sorti du compartiment et se dirigea vers le début du train. Elle repassa devant les compartiments de ses frères et arriva enfin au bout. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans le premier compartiment. Elle décida de s'y installer et d'ouvrir légèrement la fenêtre après s'être assurée que la porte était fermée. Lily regarda dehors, elle regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux bleus. Elle regarda les chevaux sauvages dans les collines au loin. Lily paraissait des plus sereines vue de l'extérieur mais, en réalité, elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait plus vraiment qui elle était. Enfin, pas comme si elle avait oublié sa famille et ses origines, non pas du tout. Lily ne savait plus qui elle était, ce qu'elle était, comment elle était... Elle avait perdu son identité.

Lily avait beau être une Potter, elle n'était pas reconnue à Poudlard. En même temps, elle n'était pas la première de la classe, elle n'était pas la plus belle fille de l'école, elle n'était pas la drôle et elle ne faisait partie d'aucune équipe, et d'aucun club.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Lily était un peu garçon manqué : elle portait toujours des vêtements deux tailles au-dessus et ses cheveux était toujours lâché et emmêlés. Elle ne se maquillait pas et était assez froide avec les gens. De plus, elle était la sœur de deux garçons très populaires et très demandés. Sans oublier qu'elle avait une cousine qui prenait un malin plaisir à la surpasser dans tout. S'il y a bien une chose dont elle était contente c'était de pouvoir compter sur ses amis...

Soudain Lily réalisa quelque chose et une idée GRANDIOSE germa dans sa tête ! Aussitôt elle se précipita vers le compartiment ou les marmottes était. Elle traversa le train en courant à vive allure. Puis alors qu'elle allait enfin arriver à son compartiment elle se cogna violemment à quelque chose et tomba par terre, en plein milieux du corridor. Tout le monde retenait sa respiration, les yeux fixé sur Lily.

Lily décida alors de lever les yeux, et au lieux de trouver « quelque chose »,elle trouva « quelqu'un ». Et pas n'importe qui. Elle venait de foncé dans Scorpius Malfoy !

Le blond lui présenta sa main, pour l'aider à se relever. Lily l'accepta et se releva avant de tapoter ses vêtements pour les défroisser.

« Euh...désolé, je regardais pas où j'allais. » commença la rousse

« Non ce n'est rien, je n'ai pas fais gaffe moi non plus. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas fais mal... » dit le blond lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulais pas du tout.

« Oh non, non ne t'inquiète pas, je suis solide ! » rigola Lily en disant la dernière phrase

« Tant mieux, je ne voudrais pas avoir abîmer la sœur d'Albus ! » rigola à son tour le blond.

« Pourrais tu arrêter de me comparer à un objet appartenant à mon frère ! » s'énerva la petite Potter.

« Mais t'énerve pas s'était juste pour rire. » paniqua le blond platine.

« Oui et moi si je te dis que je n'aimerais pas avoir fais un bleu au fils de Drago Malfoy c'est pour rire aussi ! C'est vrais que tu dois te pisser dessus tellement ma vanne est drôle ! » cracha la rousse.

« Et Lily je t'interdit de parler à Scorpius comme ça ! Tu a intérêt à t'excuser sur le champs ! »

« Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordre de ta part Albus ! Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux ! Et puis qui est tu pour me parler comme ça ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Je suis ton frère… » commença le brun.

« Oui malheureusement ! le coupa sa sœur avant de s'enfuir poussant les deux serpentard, Tu est bien un serpentard, cruel, vil, arrogant, prétentieux, et égocentrique ! » cria Lily à son frère.

Albus senti son cœur se serrer. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur qu'il aimé tant, venait de lui dire qu'il était cruel, vil, arrogant, prétentieux, et égocentrique.

« Tu crois qu'elle me déteste ? » demanda le brun à son meilleur ami, sans lâcher sa sœur des yeux.

« Je crois qu'elle nous déteste tout les deux Al' » dit son ami en regardant la rousse s'enfuir.

« Moi je crois que vous ne devriez pas vous soucier d'elle ! C'est elle l'égocentrique ! Elle ne pense qu'a elle et ne voit même pas le mal qu'elle fait au autres ! » Dit une autre rousse sortant juste la tête du compartiment.

« Rose, c'est ma sœur ! » dit Albus en se tournant vers sa cousine.

« Justement ! Elle devrait te respecter ! » conclut elle en le tirant dans le compartiment.

« Retournez dans vos compartiments c'est pas un spectacle ! » cria Scorpius a ceux qui les regardaient.

Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent sauf James Potter, qui se dirigeait vers le compartiment de son frère.

« Al'...faut qu'on parle...vite, c'est urgent... » dit James en passant la tête dans entrebâillement de la porte.

Albus ne répondit pas, il se leva et sorti parler à son frère aîné. Les deux frère ne savaient plus comment faire avec Lily. Ils étaient conscient qu'ils l'avaient blessée autant l'un que l'autre. Mais s'ils faisaient tout ça c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient peur pour leur petite sœur. Ils avaient peur qu'elle soufre et la surprotégeait. Mais comment lui dire, elle qui avait hérité du caractère de feu de sa mère et de sa tante.

Lily, elle, rentra les larmes menaçant de sortir, dans son compartiment. Elle s'essuya rageusement les yeux et réveilla Mina et Hugo assez brutalement.

« Lily tu avait dit qu'on pourrait finir notre sieste tranquille... » protestèrent les deux amis.

« Oui mais j'ai eux une idée génial et je devait vous en parler. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour me venger de mes frères, de Scorpius et surtout; de Rose ! » dit elle les yeux remplit de haine, brillant quand au fait qu'elle allait se venger !

« Raconte nous se qui c'est passé d'abord. » dit Mina calmement en regardant au préalable Hugo.

« D'accord, alors vous savez, je suis allait me promener et... »

Après près de huit heure de train, les élèves arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Hagrid, comme à son habitude, attendait sur le quais et demanda aux première années de venir le voir. Les autres se dirigèrent vers les calèches, tirait par des sombrales qu'ils ne pouvaient voir.

« Vous saviez que ce sont des sombrales qui tirent nos calèches ? » dit Lily toute fière.

« Des sombrales qu'es que c'est que ça ? » dit Hugo avec une mimique caractéristique de son père.

« Ce sont des sortent de chevaux, sauf qu'ils sont noir, aillés, qu'on dirait que se sont des squelettes, et qu'ils sont carnivore. » dit Lily en énonçant les différents points.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » questionna Mina impressionnait.

« C'est mon père et ma marraine qui me l'on dit. Vous savez ils se sont connu en cinquième année dans une calèche. Et ils m'ont expliquaient que seul ceux qui on vue la mort peuvent les voir. » dit Lily en regardant le ciel, son index sur ses lèvres en réfléchissant.

« Bon vous montez ! » s'impatienta Rose dans la calèche de derrière accompagnées de Scorpius, Albus, James et Sam.

« La ferme Weasley ! Je monte quand je veux ! » cracha Lily, des éclaires dans les yeux.

« Lily... » commença James.

« C'est valable pour toi aussi Potter. Le coupa t'elle sans lâcher sa cousine des yeux. Venez on monte si non on vas se faire gronder ! » dit Lily d'une voix rauque en regardant ses frères le plus méchamment possible.

Lily, Mina et Hugo montèrent dans la calèche avant d'être rejoint par deux deuxième année.

La calèche avança enfin et Lily regarda les deux petits qui étaient avec eux. Ils se ressemblaient atrocement, si bine que Lily en conclut qu'ils étaient faux jumeaux. La fille avait les cheveux lui arrivant aux épaule légèrement ondulé et blond cendré. Son frère avait la même couleur de cheveux mais il était cours.

« Salut. Qui êtes vous ? » demanda gentiment Lily en leur souriant.

« Moi c'est Colin Crivey, et voici ma sœur Amanda Crivey ! » dit le garçon.

« Mon père m'a parlé d'un Colin Crivey qui le suivait partout pour le prendre en photo. Il m'a dit que au début ça l'énervait un peu mais que au fil du temps il s'y était habitué et qu'il aimait bien Colin et son petit frère Denis ! » dit Lily en repensant au parole de son père.

« Vraiment ? » avait demandé la fille.

« Oui pourquoi ? » dit Lily sortant de ses pensées.

« Denis Crivey est notre père, et mon frère s'appelle Colin en l'honneur de notre oncle qui est mort à la guerre. Mais qui est ton père ? » demanda la petite.

« Oh euh...Harry Potter. » dit Lily.

« Harry Potter ! Le sauveur ! » dit Colin des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Oui c'est lui » dit Lily lasse d'entendre ça.

« Tu est Lily Potter ?! » demandèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

« Oui c'est moi. Mais vous me connaissez ? » demanda la rousse intriguée.

« Et bien, j'adore James, l'année dernière alors que Albus et Scorpius m'on bousculé dans un couloir, j'ai fais tomber tous mes livre et ton frère m'a aidé à les ramasser. Il m'a même accompagnée jusqu'à ma salle de classe et m'a dit que si jamais Albus m'embêtait encore, je devait aller le lui dire. » dit elle rêveuse.

« Alors j'ai fais des recherches pour savoir si il n'avait pas une sœur ! » conclut son frère.

« James à vraiment fait ça... » dit Lily pensive et surprise à la foie

« Lily on est arrivé, tu vient... » dit Hugo la ramenant sur terre.

« Oui je descend » dit elle en lui souriant.

Lily, Mina et Hugo se dirigèrent vers le châteaux, se confondant dans la foule d'élève qui allaient au même endroit qu'eux. Hugo retrouva sa meilleure amie, Victoria Tream.

Victoria avait des cheveux assez long, lui arrivant au dessous de la poitrine, châtain claire. Ses cheveux était lise et elle avait une frange qui lui retombait délicatement au dessus des yeux. Ses yeux, eux, était d'un bleu turquoise, semblable à la mer des caraïbe. Elle était très belle en plus d'être très gentille. Victoria était gentille, attirante, elle s'habillait plutôt bien et se maquillait peu, juste histoire de mettre ses yeux en valeur. Néanmoins elle était timide et la seule matière dans laquelle elle se débrouillé était la botanique et l'astronomie.

Mina et Lily elle discutait de Ben. Ben Zabinni était leur meilleur ami, il avait un an de plus mais qu'importe, ils s'adoraient depuis que les filles était rentré en première année. Rose qui est dans sa maison avait fait une grande fête avec tous ceux de son âge et de sa maison chez elle. Et ils s'étaient rencontrés là.

Ben était beau, très beau. C'était un grand métisse, musclé avec de magnifique perles bleu à la place des yeux. Ses yeux contrastés à merveille sa couleur de peau et ses cheveux noir. Les filles ne l'avaient pas vu des vacances car il était parti en Italie voir ses grands-parents. Son père était très ami avec celui de Scorpius. Et malheureusement ils étaient eux même très ami, car ils se connaissent depuis le berceau.

Puis Lily leva les yeux vers Poudlard. Sa deuxième maison. Elle s'y sentait tellement chez elle, elle aimait plus que tout ce châteaux. Mais elle était consciente que dans 3 ans elle ne passerait plus jamais les porte de ce châteaux, de sa maison. Et cela la rendait mélancolique. Alors dans ces moments là elle aimait se rappeler que cette année là serait la dernière que James passerait à Poudlard. Et que dans un an ça sera Albus et sa cousine qui passeraient leur ASPIC avant de se lancer dans la vie d'adulte.

Puis un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvre. Cette année tous les bal de l'année lui serait autorisé jusqu'à trois heure du matin, et à cette pensé, elle se senti reboostée.

« Au fait Lily tu est sur de vouloir faire CA ? » lui demanda soudainement Mina.

« Évidemment j'en ai toujours secrètement rêvé. Pourquoi ? » demanda à son tour la rousse à son amie.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu te prépare vite, ça aura lieux fin septembre. » lui dit sa meilleure amie le sourire au lèvre lui faisant un clin d'œil d'encouragement.

« Je demanderais à Ben de m'aider à m'entraîner ! » lui dit la rousse en entrant enfin dans la grande salle.

Sur ce, les deux griffondor s'assirent à leur table, pour la répartition des première années, toute souriante, et surtout très excitées de ce qui allait se passer fin septembre.

* * *

**Encore un gros merci à CFLM angel qui prend le temps de me corriger et de rendre mes textes lisible !**

**( Version 2 du chapitre )**


	4. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !

**Coucou aux gens qui me suivent !**

**Alors tout d'abord je tient à vous remercier ! Car ça me fais chaud au coeur de savoir que des gens apprécie mon travail et le suive ! Mais aussi qu'ils me donne leur avis et que donc je peux, grâce, à certaines critique améliorer mon écriture qui n'est, je le rappelle, qu'une écriture de débutante !**

**Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard ÉNORME ! [ honte à moi ! ] J'ai vraiment honte de ne pas poster depuis aussi longtemps ! Alors NON je n'abandonne pas la fiction ! Seulement comme vous devez le savoir, je suis en 3em, j'ai donc le Brevet des collèges, à la fin de l'année, et je suis ce que l'n appelle une perfectionniste ! Je ne suis pas une intello je n'ai de facilité qu'en Physique-Chimie et je doit donc bosser à fond pour obtenir des notes correcte [ d'après moi ]**

**J'ai eu énormément de travail ces derniers temps et donc pas de temps à moi pour vous écrire un chapitre et je suis mille et une fois désolé ! Ensuite j'ai eu un énorme manques d'inspiration qui à durais deux semaines donc voilà !**

**Heureusement j'ai depuis une semaines, et j'ai donc commencé la rédaction de chapitre ! **

**Sachez que mes chapitres 3 et 4 sont finis et que j'ai juste à les faire corrigé par ma beta-rider que je remercie encore une fois car sans elle ma fic' serais pleine de fautes et pas agréable à lire [ car si j'ai bien une lacune, c'est sans doute possible: l'orthographe ! ]**

**Voili voilou, juste pour m'excuser de mon retard honteux ! [ j'ai vraiment honte ] et pour vous remotivez ! [ chapitre 5 en cours d'écriture ! ] **

**Bisous, à tous et à toute et encore merci de suivre ma fiction ! Je vous aime fort me Followers comme mes Favorits 3**


	5. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Bon c'est d'accord. Mais, promet moi que tu feras, très, très, très attention ! » dit un grand brun.

« Ne t'en fais pas va... » lui répondit une rousse.

« Lily, je suis sérieux ! C'est vraiment dangereux. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il n'y aucune fille ! » continua le métis.

« Elles ont trop peur de se casser un ongles ! C'est toutes des pimbêches de toute façon » répondit la dénommé Lily.

« Tu oublies Mina, Victoria et même Rose ! » lui fit remarquer le Serdaigle.

«Oh mince, Mina et Victoria, mince ! » dit Lily « Quand à Rose elle est le personnage représentant le mieux ma description ! » cracha la Griffondor.

« Lily ! Je te rappelle que Rose est ma petite amie ! » lui cria Ben « Alors cesse de la jalouser et de la critiquer car tu ne pourras jamais l'égaler ! Tu n'es ni assez belle, ni assez intelligente. Tu n'as ni assez de gentillesse, et ni assez d'humour. Elle, elle est, parfaite ! Je comprends que tu sois jalouse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de respect envers ta cousine ! » l'engueula-il avant de lui tourner le dos en lui lançant un vague « et ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider ! »

Lily resta là regardant Ben partir sans même un regard vers elle. Elle s'assit à terre, là, en plein milieux d'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard. Devant elle, un papier, sur lequel était inscrit « Les sélections, pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor se dérouleront le Mercredi 28 Octobre de dix heures à onze heures. » Lily prit le papier, le regarda longtemps, avant de le déchirer avec rage.

« Il va voir ! Il ne veut pas m'apprendre ? Tant pis pour lui. J'apprendrai seule ! Mais ma vengeance sera terrible ! » chuchota la rousse pour elle-même !

« À qui parles-tu ? » demanda un certain blond qui venait d'arriver derrière elle.

« En quoi cela te regarde ? Et puis je ne suis ni assez belle, ni assez, intelligente, ni assez gentille, et ni assez drôle ! » répondit sèchement la rousse partant sans un seul regard pour Scorpius.

« Cette fille est bizarre » se dit le blond en la regardant partir.

« Comme sa mère et...Mon dieu ce qu'elle ressemble à Granger c'te petite ! » pensa l'homme blond platine qui venait d'apparaître derrière son fils.

« Papa ? Que fais-tu là ? » demanda son fils surprit.

« Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit durant les vacances ? » demanda Drago.

«… Non, non, ne t'en fais pas... » finit-il par dire en partant dans la direction opposée à celle de la rousse.

« Ah la la. Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours aussi distrayant, toujours aussi vieux, toujours à accueillir des élèves, plus bizarre les uns que les autres ! Tu m'as manqué Poudlard ! » dit Drago Malefoy en souriant.

« Non mais je rêve ! Je rêve ! » cria Lily Potter en entrant comme une furie dans la salle commun de Griffondor.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore ? » demanda Mina exaspérée.

« Ben ! Ce...cet espèce de...ce faux-cul de...traître ! » dit Lily sans articuler le moins du monde.

« Quoi ? Je comprends rien quand tu parles comme ça Lily, tu le sais pourtant ! » lui fit remarquer la brune.

« Il m'a lâché ce...RHAAAA ! » cria Lily attirant l'attention de tous les Griffondor présents.

« QUOI ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Comment ose-t-il nous faire ça ! » cria à son tour la brune devenue hystérique.

« Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous voudriez faire moins de bruit ? » tenta une première année concentré sur « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

« Si t'es pas contente, vas à la biblio' ! Là, on a une urgence à régler ! » répondit la brune à bout de nerf.

« Excuse-la, elle perd ses moyens un peu vite, mais elle n'est pas méchante. Désolée, on s'en va » dit poliment Lily en traînant Mina dans le parc.

« Bon. Et comment tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Mina en rogne.

« Je vais me débrouiller toute seule. Mais j'ai besoin d'un relooking. Et d'un coaching ! » dit Lily sûre d'elle.

« Relooking ? JE PRENDS ! » s'extasia Mina tout sourire « Par contre pour le coaching...faut trouver quelqu'un ! »

« J'y ai pensé. Et je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être demander à Amanda et Colin Crivey » proposa Lily.

« Euh...non, il te faut quelqu'un d'autre ! Quelqu'un qui est préparé à toute épreuve ! Un sorcier de qualité ! » décrivit la Griffondor.

« À qui pensez-vous Mina Longdubat ? » demanda Lily avec une voix sérieuse.

« Je pense à... »

« Le buffet peut commencer ! » finit la directrice, McGonagall.

« Enfin, j'ai trop faim ! » dit Lily avant de prendre son élan pour sauter sur les plats.

« Oh non, excusez-moi ! J'ai oublié de vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. Jeune gens veuillez vous lever pour Messieurs : Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. » dit la directrice montrant ses anciens élèves avec émotions.

« Alors, tu étais au courant ! » dit Lily un air de reproche à sa meilleure amie.

« Ces deux hommes ont participé à la guerre qui s'est déroulée, lorsque vos parents, pour la plus part, était encore ici. À Poudlard. Ils ont vécu la guerre, du mauvais côté. Et aujourd'hui nous avons la chance de les avoir parmi nous. Ils ont apporté leurs témoignages, ainsi que leur expérience ! Je tiens aussi à préciser qu'ils sont deux des aurors principaux de Monsieur Harry Potter » s'exclama la directrice, l'émotion présente dans son discours. Celui-ci était empli de nostalgie, de soulagement et de pleins d'autres sentiments qu'ils virent passer sur son visage.

« Lily, tu savais que ton père était leur supérieur ? » demanda un sixième année.

« Non » répondit simplement la rousse.

« Et tu savais qu'ils allaient venir enseigner à Poudlard ? » demanda un autre.

« Oui, elle le savait tout comme moi ! Nous sommes les enfants de Harry Potter ! Nous sommes donc un minimum informés » la coupa James. « Joue le jeu » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Non, je n'en savais rien. Voyez-vous mes frères ont réussi à convaincre mes parents de ne pas me prendre en vacances. Donc, je n'ai pas passé les vacances avec ma famille. Je ne savais pas qu'ils allaient devenir prof ici ! » cracha la rousse, fixant son frère, le défiant de la contredire du regard.

Des chuchotements se firent alors entendre à la table des rouge et or. Et Lily, ne supportant plus les questionnaires incessants qu'elle subissait, quitta la grande salle en compagnie de Mina.

« Debout, on est à la bourre ! » cria Lily Potter en descendant les escaliers qui la menait aux cachots. Les Griffondor commençaient le lundi par potion en cours avec les Serpentard. Et c'était des classes à deux niveaux, pour progresser selon la dirlo'. Donc Lily se retrouvait avec son frère et son pote albinos.

« Super » dit Lily, exaspérée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » demanda Mina derrière la rousse.

« Ben ils sont déjà rentrés banane ! » lui répondit Lily avec en prime une insulte du Moyen-Âge.

« Bon ben toques ! » lui dit Mina avant de le faire elle-même. « Bonjour monsieur, désolée du retard mon réveil n'a pas sonné » s'excusa la brune en rentrant dans la salle de potion.

« Bien, asseyez-vous à côté de...de Sam et ne faites pas de bruit. Et vous, quelle est votre excuse ? » demanda le prof à Lily toujours à l'entrée de la salle.

« Je...euh... » commença le Griffondor gênée.

« Elle était avec moi chez la directrice » l'excusa le grand blond arrivé derrière elle.

« Malefoy ? » dit la rousse surprise en regardant le jeune homme derrière elle.

« Bien...asseyez-vous donc ici et ne faites pas de bruit » dit alors le prof pas convaincu, en leur indiquant deux places libres devant.

« Bien monsieur » chuchota presque Lily, en se dirigeant le plus rapidement, et silencieusement possible, vers sa place, Scorpius sur ses pas.

« Bien alors, je me présente, je suis Drago Malefoy, auror sous les ordres de Harry Potter et je serai votre professeur de potion cette année » se présenta le grand professeur blond platine sous les chuchotements de certains.

« Silence ! Bien comme vous avez dû le remarquer, mon fils sera également mon élève, or je ne ferai aucun traitement de faveur. Même pas pour les Serpentard dont je suis le nouveau directeur » continua le nouveau professeur de potion.

« Monsieur ? » appela un Griffondor de la même année que Lily.

« Oui ? » répondit le prof' l'incitant à continuer.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous mélangé par niveaux ? Je veux dire pourquoi les 5eme années sont avec les 6eme année dans votre cours ? » questionna le même élève.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison que les 6eme années peuvent vous apprendre, vous transmettre de leur expérience. Ce qui est essentiel pour vos BUSE ! D'ailleurs, vous travaillerez toujours par groupe de deux » sur ces mots Lily et Mina se jetèrent un regard entendu. « Un 5eme année avec un 6eme année. Si possible de maison différente. Après la guerre que nous avons essuyée, nous nous devons de coopérer entre les maisons » expliqua le professeur, alors que Lily et Mina se décomposèrent sur place. « Donc, en ce début d'année, vous êtes normalement placé avec la personne qui sera votre partenaire cette année » continua Drago.

« Cool ! » lâcha Mina contente, en souriant à son voisin. « Heureusement que je suis à côté de toi ! »

« Nooooon... » grimaça la rousse. « Mina sauve moi... » chuchota la Griffondor à sa meilleure amie, mimant sa mort.

« Désolée... » lui chuchota la brune en retour.

« Préparez-vous à mourir Mina Longdubat ! » chuchota Lily en passant lentement son pouce sur sa gorge.

* * *

**Je remercie encore une fois ma correctrice !**

**Et je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon retard pire que honteux ! Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai pris de l'avance dans mes chapitres et que je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines ! Mais encore une fois je ne vous promet rien !**


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 :

PDV Lily :

Mettre le cours de potion un Lundi matin, quelle idée franchement ! Sûrement la pire de tous les temps ! Quoique… Non ! La pire était, sans doute possible, celle de nous mettre avec les 6ième année, avec les Serpentard de surcroît. La directrice voulait ma mort, j'en étais sûre maintenant.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu que mon professeur soit nul autre que Drago Malefoy, auror au service de mon père, et qu'il me mette à côté de son fils, Scorpius Malefoy, et meilleur ami de mon deuxième frère !

Mina, elle, s'était retrouvée à côté de Sam. Mais elle avait fini avec une fille de 6ième année, de Serpentard, qui avait l'air assez sympa. Sam était avec mon frère, je crois.

Mais il y avait eu une chose positive avec ce cours : Mina avait raison ! C'était lui qu'il me fallait …

Bon, alors là, Scorpius était revenu avec tous les ingrédients dont on avait besoin. J'ouvris le livre à la page 373 et lus les instructions jusqu'au bout. Soudain, il y eut une énorme explosion et de la fumée se répandit dans la pièce. Les élèves commencèrent à crier et à s'agiter. J'allais me lever pour aller chercher Mina, mais une main m'attrapa le bras et me rassit de force.

« Mais... » commençai-je.

« Il ne faut pas bouger et la fumée se dissipera toute seule. Il ne faut pas s'agiter. De plus, tu risquerais de rentrer dans quelqu'un et de te faire mal » me dit l'albinos le plus calmement possible.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? » demandai-je sur mes gardes.

« Tu peux baisser les armes, je ne te veux pas de mal tu sais. Et je le sais car j'ai déjà fait exploser un chaudron moi aussi » renchérit le blond.

Non, mais, pour qui se prend-t-il celui-là ! Si je veux aller voir Mina, je veux aller voir Mina m**** ! Il ne peut pas me dire de m'asseoir sagement, en pensant que je vais lui obéir aveuglément. Je suis une lionne moi ! Et ça, j'allais bien le lui faire comprendre à ce serpent albinos.

Je me défis violemment de son emprise et m'éloignai rapidement de notre table. Soudain, je vis une ombre un peu plus grande que moi arriver en courant vers moi. Évidemment, je ne réussis pas à l'éviter, et tombai par terre. Puis, je sentis un choc derrière la tête et une douleur horrible me prit pour cible. Petit à petit tout devenait noir. La lumière s'évaporait doucement, les cris se transformèrent en chuchotements et la douleur s'atténua. Je me demandai un moment si je mourais. Mais mes pensées disparurent et je me laissai emporter par le noir...

PDV Scorpius :

Lily s'était défaite de mon emprise assez brutalement et était partie en courant. J'essayai de distinguer quelque chose, mais la fumée était bien trop dense. Je m'avançai tout de même, faisant le plus attention possible et cherchant cette petite sotte. Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas écouté celle-là ? Elle était comme son frère : têtue ! Au moins, je pourrai rassurer Al' : ils sont bel et bien de la même famille.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, une personne me percuta et le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe par terre se fit entendre. Ceci me ramena à la réalité. Je m'excusai vaguement et repris mes recherches.

Lorsque la fumée disparut enfin, tout le monde regagna sa place sous les ordres de mon père qui n'avait pas bougé de son bureau.

« Mlle. Potter ! Mlle. Potter levez-vous maintenant ! » s'impatienta mon père.

« Monsieur. Elle, elle est inconsciente » s'exclama un élève de Griffondor qui était allé aider la rousse.

« Bien, asseyez-vous. Son binôme va la conduire à l'infirmerie et vous donnera des nouvelles lors du prochain cours. »

Sur ses paroles, je me levai et allai chercher la rousse, pour l'amener à l'infirmerie dans mes bras.

« Maintenant calmez-vous. Je pense qu'il est temps que vous sachiez que dans des moments pareils, il ne faut pas bouger tout simplement... » expliqua mon père alors que je sortais de la salle.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, non ? Que tu allais te faire mal... Mais têtue comme ton frère, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Regarde où tu en es maintenant. C'est pas très malin de ta part. Voilà le pourquoi tu n'as pas fini à Serpentard » monologuai-je jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Enfin, je vis les portes de l'infirmerie et rentrai à l'intérieur. Je vis soudain une tête, aussi rousse que celle que j'avais dans les bras, arrivée en courant vers moi.

« Mon dieu, mon enfant que s'est-il passé ? » s'exclama l'infirmière.

« Eh bien, il y a eu une explosion dans la salle. Elle est partie courir dans la fumée, s'est faite bousculer et s'est cognée la tête. »

« Mon dieu ma pauvre chérie. Posez Mlle Potter ici » lui dit l'infirmière.

« Excusez-moi, mais...êtes-vous de la même famille ? » demandai-je à l'infirmière alors qu'elle s'occupait de Lily.

« Qui ça ? Moi et Mlle Potter ? Non, mais je connais sa mère, on était à Ste-Mangouste ensemble » m'expliqua l'infirmière. « C'est très gentil de votre part de rester avec elle. Mlle Potter n'a pas beaucoup d'amis vous savez. Seul Mlle. Longdubat, M. Zabini et M. Weasley lui ont rendu visite la dernière fois. Ses frères ne sont même pas passés. Pourtant, elle y est restée une semaine » dit la deuxième rousse de la pièce d'un air triste, un regard bienveillant sur Lily.

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je surpris.

« Oui...c'est triste de voir à quel point ses frères n'en n'ont rien à faire d'elle. Pauvre enfant... » continua l'infirmière sans lâcher Lily des yeux.

Aussi, c'est le moment que je choisis pour sortir discrètement.

Je marchai dans les couloirs me menant vers ma salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Tout en haut.

Lily... Alors, comme ça Albus et James n'était même pas allés la voir à l'infirmerie.. ? Peut-être l'ai-je mal jugée ? Non ! Cette gamine était invivable. Voilà pourquoi ses frères ne s'en préoccupaient plus. Elle était un vrai boulet pour eux. Elle les pénalisait.

Je lui avais bien dit de ne pas y aller. Mais m'a-t-elle écoutée ? Non ! Plus têtue, tu meurs. À cause d'elle, j'avais loupé le cours de potion et j'allais devoir le rattraper… Je ne veux plus jamais avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec cette gamine ! De près comme de loin ! Et je jure de demander à mon père un changement de binôme immédiat ! Je ne peux tout simplement pas travailler avec un boulet pareil !

J'arrivai enfin à ma salle de cours et toqua. Une voix masculine que je connaissais me dit d'entrer. Je m'exécutai et allai me placer à côté d'Albus. Rose, qui était à côté de Ben, me fit un signe de la main. Puis le cours commença...

PDV Lily :

Il faisait noir. Pourtant, je me sentais bien. J'entendais des voix au loin. Je me demandais qui ça pouvait être. Peut-être Albus. Non, c'était une voix féminine. Une voix que je connaissais. Mais je ne me rappelais plus où je l'avais entendu.

Tiens, de la lumière !

Je continuai à avancer et la lumière se fit plus forte. Je perçus enfin des couleurs. Du rouge, non du orange. Des cheveux, je crois. Oui, c'étaient des cheveux roux. Ils ressemblaient à ceux de mon oncle Charlie. Ils étaient longs pour un garçon. Mais je crois qu'ils appartenaient à une fille. Alors, ils étaient relativement courts.

« Lily ? Si tu m'entends, serres mon doigt » me dit la voix.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je serrai la chose que j'avais dans la main. La voix souffla de soulagement et s'assis sur ce qui me servait de lit.

J'ouvris alors les yeux difficilement et la seule chose que je vis fut du blanc. Du blanc partout. Je commençai par le plafond. Blanc. Puis les murs. Blancs. Mais pourquoi tout était blanc ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

« Où suis-je ? » demandai-je.

« Tu es à l'infirmerie » me répondit calmement la femme aux cheveux de feu.

« À l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi ? » la questionnai-je.

« Le garçon qui t'a amenée, m'a dit que tu t'étais cognée la tête » m'expliqua l'infirmière.

« Je ne sais plus. Je me rappelle qu'un chaudron a explosé. Il y avait de la fumée et quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans. Je suis tombée, me suis cognée la tête, et...et après c'est le noir total » décris-je en me rappelant la scène.

« Bien. C'est déjà ça » me sourit l'autre rousse.

« Excusez-moi, mais... est-ce que... est-ce que je vous connais ? » demandai-je mal-à-l'aise.

« Eh bien, tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, mais je t'ai connue bébé. J'étais une camarade à ta mère » m'expliqua l'infirmière.

« Oh d'accord. Hum... quand est-ce que je pourrai partir ? » demandai-je hésitante.

« Tu pourras partir lorsque j'aurai vérifié que tu n'as rien » me dit l'infirmière en partant chercher de quoi m'ausculter.

PDV extérieur :

Une heure plus tard la jeune Potter, vêtue seulement d'une robe blanche d'hôpital, marchait vers la salle commune des Griffondor.

Une fois devant le tableau, elle dit le mot de passe et entra. Là, sur le canapé, se trouvait son frère. Endormi avec à la main une lettre. Lily s'avança vers lui sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle lui prit délicatement la lettre des mains et James broncha un peu avant de se retourner, toujours endormi. La rousse, elle, lut le nom de son frère sur l'enveloppe. Elle comprit alors que c'était une lettre qu'il avait reçu.

La jeune fille, curieuse, lut la lettre et fut surprise de constater qu'elle venait de ses parents. Ils demandaient des nouvelles de James. Ils lui demandaient s'il était prêt pour les sélections. Leur père lui disait de ne pas stresser et de ne pas s'en vouloir de décevoir certaines personnes. Harry complimentait encore son fils sur ses résultats de l'année dernière et l'encourageait à continuer. Ginny, elle, le félicitait d'être le nouveau préfet et le taquina en lui interdisant d'être le même genre de préfet que leur oncle Percy, ce qui fit rire Lily.

Soudain, elle se demanda si elle aussi en avait reçu une. Elle fouilla partout, mais rien. Et alors qu'elle allait abandonner ses recherches, elle trébucha sur le sac de James. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva sa lettre. Elle en avait une de son oncle George aussi.

Lily adorait son oncle George. Elle savait qu'il avait perdu son frère jumeau à la guerre. Et elle faisait tout pour le rendre heureux. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas pour son pauvre oncle, sa femme l'avait quitté. Et Lily passait donc beaucoup de temps avec lui. George avait toujours ses enfants pendant les vacances de Noël, de Pâques et la moitié des vacances d'été. Malheureusement pour Lily, son cousin et sa cousine faisaient leur scolarité à Durmstrang.

Lily lut d'abord celle de son oncle et elle lui répondit dans la foulée. Elle lui révéla son plan pour se venger de ses frères et de sa cousine. Elle lui parla aussi de son séjour à l'infirmerie en lui disant : « Tu vois tonton ce qui m'a le plus fait rire c'est que je me suis rendu compte que y'avait pas que les Weasley qui était roux ! Par contre, les Malefoy, y'a qu'eux qui sont Albinos. En même temps, qui voudrait devenir albinos ?! Je suis sur que même les spermatozoïdes qu'ils produisent ils éradique la maladie albinos avant devenir un enfant tellement c'est laid ! »»

Oui, Lily et son oncle se foutaient ouvertement des Malefoy dans un langage très bizarre. Mais ne cherchons pas à comprendre. Après tout, il s'agit de Lily Potter et de George Weasley...

Ensuite, la rousse lut celle de ses parents et répondit immédiatement à leur lettre. « J'espère que ta cousine va bien, donne nous des nouvelle de notre petite Rosie d'amour. » Lily souffla de déception et écrivit du mieux qu'elle le put : « Rose va bien maman. Je t'enverrai une photo demain. Comme à chaque fois. Au fait, j'ai revu une vielle amie à toi. » Puis, elle l'envoya à ses parents. Comme elle s'y en attendait, le hibou revient au bout de quelques minutes avec un nouveau parchemin entre les pattes. « Oh oui, je veux voir comment est notre petite chérie de Rose. Ah bon, mais de qui s'agit-il ? » Et Lily répondit lasse : « Il s'agit de l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle est rousse elle aussi. Je suppose qu'il n'y avait que vous deux comme rousse dans tes classes, alors. » Et le hibou reparti, et revient encore : « Ah oui, je vois qui sais. N'oublies pas de m'envoyer la photo de ma Rosie d'amour demain. Sur ce, allez-vous coucher jeune fille ! ».

Lily souffla un bon coup. Elle posa une couverture sur son frère qui grelottait et monta en traînant des pieds dans son dortoir. Là, elle se mit en pyjama et laissa couler quelques larmes dans le noir avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! Enfin ! x)**

**Et pour la première fois dans ma fic' voici un ****PDV Lily**** et un ****PDV Scorpius**** ! C'est mon petit cadeaux pour mon horrible retard dans mes chapitres ! Mais je vous rassure j'ai de la marge maintenant.**

**Je viens de débuter l'écriture de mon 7em chapitre. J'espère ne plus avoir de panne d'inspiration et donc ne plus vous décevoir.**

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier ma beta-reader de prendre le temps de corriger mes chapitres. **

**Mais je voudrais aussi remercier ma meilleure amie sur ce site ! Celle qui à lu mes chapitres. Celle qui m'a donné son avis et qui est donc une petite V.I.P. de mes fanfictions.**

**J'ai nommé : ****_rosinettedu26_**** 3 Je tiens donc à te remercier de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis précieux à mes yeux. Je te remercie d'être là pour moi petite princesse ! Et pour toi je n'ai plus de GRAND retard dans mes écris ! 3**

**Et merci aussi, à ceux qui me suivent. A ceux qui laisse des reviews A ceux qui mette cette fiction en favoris. Ça fais vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que mes écris plaisent. **

**Kiss... 3**


	7. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 :

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'accident de potion et nous étions maintenant début octobre ! Plus que quatre semaines avant les sélections ! Mais Lily n'était toujours pas relookée et n'était toujours pas montée sur un balais !

Pourtant ce matin là...

« Lily, debout, c'est l'heure... » dit d'une voix douce Mina.

« Mina, quelle heure est-il ? » demanda la rousse en grimaçant.

« Il est sept heure pile camarade ! » dit d'un air enjoué la brune.

« Mais on a pas cours avant dix heures ce matin... Minaaaa... » se plaignit la Griffondor.

« Oui mais tu as oublié les sélections ! ET le relooking. Sans oublier qu'il faut absolument qu'on consulte ton nouveau coach. Au fait, je pensais aller faire les boutiques se week-end. » déballa à une vitesse hallucinante Mina.

« Les sélections ne sont que samedi prochain Mina... quoi ? Attend tu es sérieuse le shopping déjà ? » m'écriais-je après avoir assimilé l'information.

« Justement tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver un balai et t'entraîner. Les sélections se passe le matin en plus ! Quant au shopping je ne changerais pas d'avis. La nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor ne peut pas se balader avec des fringues pareils ! » la gonda gentiment la brune.

« J'avais oublié... » se lamenta la rousse. « Ben. Ce lâcheur. Tout ça à cause de Rose. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle et Hugo peuvent être de la même famille. » s'exaspéra la Griffondor

« Allez ! On se remotive camarade ! Nous avons un emplois du temps, ultra, chargé ce matin ! Et il faut absolument respecter le timing à la seconde près, si non on risque d'avoir du retard pour le reste de la journée ! » déballa Mina en sortant une fiche qui avait l'air très organisée ! Lily, elle, retomba la tête sur l'oreiller, fixant le plafond, et maudissant sa meilleure amie !

« Lily ! Tu nous fais quoi là ? Non, non, non, je ne suis pas d'accord, tu te lèves de suite et on commence le programme ! » cria Mina ahuri !

Lily obéie, se leva et passa sous la douche, se lavant les cheveux correctement, car elle savait qu'elle risquais d'en reprendre une.

La rousse sortie de la salle de bain en serviettes. Une qui enroulait son corps et l'autre qui s'enroulait autour de se tignasse rousse ! Elle tomba donc sur sa meilleure amie en train de fouiller son armoire. La brune se redressa d'un coup sec l'air victorieux, ce qui finit de terroriser l'autre Griffondor réveillée. Mina fit s'asseoir Lily sur une chaise et commença par lui montrer les différentes tenue qu'elle avait trouvé et qu'elle n'estimait pas trop démodée.

Lily se retrouva habillée d'un jean simple et d'un pull bleu foncé. Puis Mina lui donna une paire de converses de la même couleur que le pull. Quelques seconde plus tard la brune s'acharnait déjà sur les cheveux de son amie. Elle les démêla, les brossa, les peigna, et les attacha en queue de cheval, tout simplement. Mais elle ne loupa pas de les insulter à plusieurs reprises ! Puis elle s'occupa de son visage en lui passant une crème anti-boutons ! Aussitôt toutes les imperfections disparurent pour laisser place à une peau parfaitement uniforme et à un teint velouté totalement irrésistible. Puis Mina attrapa un eye-liner noir et entoura les yeux bleus de Lily avec, les faisant ainsi ressortir. Enfin un léger gloss rose pale et elle permit enfin à la rousse de s'admirer.

« Mais... mais... Mina je ne peux absolument pas sortir habillée, coiffée et maquillée comme ça ! » dit Lily en se contemplant.

« Mais bien sûr que si voyons ! Je t'ai fais belle exprès ! Et puis d'ailleurs il faut t'y habituer car ça sera toujours comme ça dorénavant ! Sauf les habits... » s'exclama la brune.

« Ouffff... je ne supporte pas d'être habillée comme ça, c'est trop serré. » souffla la rousse.

« Trop serré ! » s'étrangla l'autre « Tu rigole Lily ! Tes vêtements sont beaucoup trop large ! On dirais un garçon ! Et puis tu verras tous les mecs te désirerons, si bien que ta cousine sera verte de jalousie ! » s'exclama de nouveaux la Griffondor d'un air machiavélique.

« Euh mina...je t'ai déjà dis que tu me fais peur lorsque tu ris de cette façon. Ce regard aussi fais peur d'ailleurs ! » chuchota presque Lily.

Mais Mina n'écoutant pas les plaintes de sa meilleure amie, tira cette dernière jusque dans la Grande salle. Après le déjeuné, la brune prit le poignet de sa meilleure amie et la mena jusqu'à Prés-au-Lard, ou elles s'engouffrèrent dans une boutique de vêtement.

Lily elle suivait tant bien que mal sa meilleure amie dans la boutique où elle l'avait amenée. Soudain, la brune s'arrêta net et Lily se cogna fortement à elle.

« Bonjours Marie. Excuse moi mais est-ce-que tu pourrais m'aider pour une mission spéciale ? » demanda Mina à la vendeuse assez élégante, qui venait d'arriver.

« Mais bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que j'adore pouvoir te rendre service chérie. » lui répondit la dénommée Marie, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil entendu.

« Merci beaucoup Marie. Alors voilà Lily. Ta mission spéciale d'aujourd'hui. Je tient juste à te prévenir. Les vêtements qu'elle porte sont les plus petites tailles que j'ai pu trouvés dans toute son armoire. Et elle trouve ça trop serré. Enfin tu l'as compris je pense, ma meilleure amie est un garçon manqué ! » Conclu Mina en souriant à la vendeuse.

« Bien Lily, je suis Marie et je serais ta styliste pour aujourd'hui. Je vais te dénicher des tenues à en faire craquer plus d'un ! Lorsque tu sortiras d'ici tu les feras tous craquer ! Alors déjà j'élimine, les froufrous, les paillettes, les rubans, les volants, le rose, et les trop grands décolletés ! » monologua la vendeuse en passant devant les rayons avec ces attributs.

« Voilà, alors toi tu vas dans cette cabine d'essayage. Je veux juste connaître ta taille de haut, ta taille de bas, etc... ok bon aller go ! Tu vas dans la cabine et moi je t'apporte les tenues. Tu sors, tu me montres ce que ça donne et je choisi si oui ou non tu la prends ! » continua Marie toute excitée.

« Euh...o...ok, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon ! » dit Lily un regard de reproches pour la vendeuse.

« Exactement ! Aller, hop hop hop ! On a du pain sur la planche jeune fille ! » renchérie Marie très fière d'elle.

Lily s'exécuta et rentra dans la cabine. Elle enleva ses converses, son jean et enfin son pull et attendit patiemment les tenues.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'attente Lily vit les premiers vêtements arriver. Marie ouvrit doucement le rideau, juste de quoi passer les vêtement à la rousse.

Lily essaya donc un slim de couleur noir, qu'elle trouva d'ailleurs plutôt joli. Puis toujours un slim mais bleu foncé cette fois. Elle enchaîna ainsi les slims de toutes les couleurs possible. Un bleu, un violet, un vert, un rouge, un rose, un jaune, un orange, un noir et un blanc.

Puis elle essaya un pull bleu foncé à paillettes avec un beau nœud noir dans le dos. Elle essaya le même pull en vert, en blanc et en noir. Lily finis par prendre goût à ce petit essayage et finit par improviser un défilé, assez comique, dans le magasin. Puis après, les jeans et les pulls, Lily eut droit à des tee-shirts, des sous-vêtements et des chaussures évidement !

Après plus d'une heure d'essayage et de rigolade, la vendeuse amena tous les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi pour Lily. Pendant ce temps la rousse se rhabilla et couru jusqu'à la caisse espérant voir les articles que lui avait sélectionnés Marie, mais elle arriva après l'emballage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais petite curieuse ? Non, non, non, Lily tu n'ouvriras pas ce paquet avant ce soir. Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs. » la gronda gentiment Mina.

« Mais...Minaaaaaa...je veux voir ce que c'est ! » soupira la Griffondor.

« Non, non, non, j'ai dis non, c'est non ! » continua Mina attrapant au vol le paquet et le bras de sa meilleure amie.

« Oh mais c'est pas vrai. On va où maintenant ? » demanda Lily exaspérée.

« S'occuper de tes cheveux voyons ! » dit Mina comme si s'était une évidence déconcertante.

« Mes...mes cheveux... » chuchota Lily en avalant difficilement.

« Oui. Ils sont trop long, ils t'arrivent aux fesses ! Et les pointes sont trop abîmées, sans oublier qu'ils n'ont jamais vus un ciseaux. » énuméra la brune.

La rousse attrapa la pointe de ses cheveux pour vérifier les propos de sa meilleure amie. Mais le temps qu'elle réfléchisse, elles étaient chez le coiffeur.

« Bonjours. Victor est là ? » demanda Mina

« Oui, je vais vous le chercher mademoiselle Londubat. » dit le plus poliment possible une jeune femme blonde très belle.

« Merci beaucoup. » dit Mina en me traînant vers un siège.

« Mina chérie. Que fais-tu là ? » demanda alors un grand homme, blond, bronzé au yeux verts émeraude.

« Bonjours Victor » dit mon amie en lui faisant la bise. « Je t'amène un défi. Voici ma meilleure amie, Lily Potter ! Elle a grandement besoin d'une nouvelle coupe. Comme tu le vois, ses cheveux sont abîmés, sans parler de cette coupe beaucoup trop longue et beaucoup trop démodée. Enfin bref...tu connais ton travail alors je te laisse faire. » déballa la brune avec un clin d'œil pour le dénommé Victor.

« Lily Potter ? La fille d'Harry Potter ? » demanda soudainement le blond.

« Oui, on va dire que oui. Mais mes parents n'en ont que pour mes frères. Et lorsque ce n'est pas eux c'est ma cousine. À croire que c'est Rose et non moi leur fille ! » soupira Lily.

« Alors dans ce cas là ! On va leur prouver qu'ils ont tord et qu'ils ont une fille formidable ! » s'exclama Victor d'un air triomphant. « Jenny, Vic' j'ai besoin de tout le monde ! Nous avons une urgence capillaire ! Vic' occupe toi de ses ongles de pieds et de ceux de ses mains. Jenny pour la coupe je pensais plutôt à... » dit Victor donnant les indications.

Lily et Mina venaient tout juste de rentrer, lorsque les premier élèves se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle.

« Ouf...on est à l'heure ! » souffla Lily.

« Depuis quand cela t'intéresse-t-il ? » demanda Mina un sourcil levé.

« Depuis que j'ai dans l'idée de battre ma peste de cousine à son propre jeu ! » s'exclama Lily avec un regard déterminé comme jamais.

« C'est pour ça que t'es ma meilleure amie ! » conclu la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Lily entra doucement dans le châteaux, Mina sur ses pas, les bras chargés de paquets.

« Lily accélère, j'entends des gens ! » chuchota la brune en accélérant.

« Mince ! Oui, oui j'accélère. » chuchota à son tour Lily.

La rousse commença alors à courir dans les escaliers mouvant de Poudlard. Soudain alors qu'elle posait le pied sur la dernière marche l'escalier changea brutalement de direction et la rousse tomba par dessus la rampe. Elle entama alors une longue chute. Lily vit Mina la regarder les yeux écarquillés et la main tendue vers elle. Elle vit l'escalier se remettre en place, elle vit la brune descendre en courant les marches. Mais elle voyait aussi les escaliers défiler, elle voyait aussi les visages apeurés des gens qui la voyait. Pourtant aucuns d'eux ne semblaient faire d'efforts pour la sauver. La rousse prit son courage à deux mains et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa destination : le sol !

Elle était encore loin de celui-ci, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle elle allait, elle prévoyait la collision dans à peu près deux minutes ! Soudain elle sentit une douleur à son bras. Quelqu'un l'avait attrapée par le bras et essayait de la remonter. L'escalier lui était toujours en mouvement. Lily vit un autre escalier venir vers elle a toute vitesse. Si elle ne faisait rien elle pouvait dire à dieu à ses jambes !

Soudain son sauveur sembla s'en apercevoir également et la tira le plus fort possible vers lui.

Lily sentit l'escalier passer à quelques millimètres d'elle et elle s'autorisa à souffler. Mais elle fit un vol plané et atterrit sur un élève qui passait par là. La rousse trop concentrée sur sa douleur au genoux qui avait percuté une marche, ne fit pas attention à l'élève en question.

« Tu peux pas essayer de m'éviter un peu ! » cria le cousin d'atterrissage de la Griffondor.

« Malefoy ? Encore ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis vraiment maudite ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai un boulet qui me tombe dessus tous les jours ! » s'exclama à son tour le blond.

« Si tu n'étais pas toujours sur mon chemin je ne serais pas obligé de t'écraser Malefoy ! » riposta la Griffondor en se rapprochant d'un air menaçant de Scorpius.

« Tu ferais mieux de te calmer ou... » commença t-il

« Oh des menaces ? Mais vas y ! Je n'est pas besoin de te rappeler que je suis une Griffondor, n'est pas ? Tu devrais donc savoir qu'un vulgaire serpent albinos ne m'a jamais fais peur et que ce n'est pas demain la veille (**1) **! » cracha la rousse, avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Lily ! Tu va bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? » demanda un brun en inspectant la rousse.

« Non, et merci Sam ! Sans toi... sans toi je me serais lamentablement écrasée ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je ne sais pas comment te remercier ! » s'exclama la jeune Potter très reconnaissante.

« Oh mais non ce n'est rien ! C'est normal après tout. Et puis je n'aurais pas voulu te ramasser à la pelle là bas, en bas (**2)** ! » répondis Sam en souriant.

« Encore merci ! Vraiment ! La seule erreur que tu as commis dans ton sauvetage était l'atterrissage ! » répliqua Lily en riant de plus belle.

Puis Mina arriva en courant, effrayée, avant de voir Lily et de souffler.

« Bon viens Lily on va ranger tes affaires, ensuite tu iras dormir encore un peu, car tu as des marques de fatigue puis tu prendras une douche et on choisira tes habits ! » lu Mina en sortant sa liste. Avant de traîner Lily jusque dans sa chambre.

* * *

**1 = c'est une phrase qu'a sorti un mec de ma classe un jour et voilà je les trouvais drôle !**

**2 = la répétion magnifique à applaudir s'il-vous-plait ;)**

**Je m'excuse mille et une fois de mon retard sur cette fiction. Pourtant je vous jure que j'ai une avance considérable ( j'en suis à l'écriture de mon chapitre 9 ) Mais l'inspiration me fait faux-bonds à certains moments.**

**J'espère pouvoir poster mon chapitre 6 demain car je me sens honteuse de ce retard.**

**Bref ! J'espère que ma fiction vous plait et que ce nouveaux chapitre vous donne envie de continuer la lecture. Le changement commence enfin pour Lily alors ne lâché pas en route ;)**

**( Pour me faire pardonner je ne vais pas tarder à sortir des OS sur ce couple ( peut être le 25 pour Noël )**

**Bisous et joyeux Réveillon de Noël à tous et à toutes !**


	8. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

PDV Lily :

« Lily ! Lily ! Liiiiiiiilyyyyyyyy... »

« Hum...AAAAAAAAAH ! Mina ? Tu m'as fais trop peur ! » grondais-je ma meilleure amie après avoir hurler de peur.

« Oui, oui... assez bavardé. Maintenant que tu est relookée, je peux te le dire : C'est le grand jour ! » s'extasia Mina le sourire jusqu'au oreille.

« Le grand jour ? » demandais-je sans comprendre.

« Oui tu as oublié. C'est aujourd'hui que tu prend ton premier cours de vol ! » continua ma meilleure amie toute excitée.

« Mon premier cours de vol ? » demandais-je de nouveaux.

« Oui ! Tu n'as pas oublié que tu as les auditions samedi: n'est pas ? » ma demanda Mina en appuyant sur ses derniers mots.

« Oublié ? Non, non pas du tout ! Comment pourrais oublier ça ? » répondis-je en avalant difficilement. J'avais oublié !

Je me précipita donc vers ma douche pour fuir, ben ma furie de meilleure amie tient, qui d'autre ?

Une fois dans la salle de bain, je ferma la porte à clés; on ne sait jamais avec Mina !

J'enlevai le jogging qui me servait de pyjama et me glissa sous l'eau chaude de ma douche adoré. Je réglai l'eau au plus chaud et m'assis. Je leva la tête vers le pommeau de douche et ferma les yeux.

Mina... comment pouvait-elle être aussi joyeuse pour mon premier cours de vol ? J'ai tellement peur ! Je ne mérite pas d'être à Griffondor ! Une vrais Griffondor n'aurait pas peur ! Et moi je tremble comme une feuille à l'idée de monter sur un balais ! Sans oublier que j'ai le vertige à même pas deux mètres ! Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?

« Lily ? Tu as finis ? » cria Mina de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Euh... oui, oui j'ai finis je sort ! » répondis-je.

Je sortis de la douche après l'avoir éteins et m'enroula d'une serviette propre.

L'eau chaude finissait de couler le long de mes jambes et je l'essuya rapidement.

J'attrapai une petite serviette, pour sécher ma tignasse et sorti, les cheveux mouillés le long du dos et en serviette.

« Bien ! J'ai une petite surprise pour toi ! Comme on doit porter l'uniforme chaque jour, je t'ai acheté une jupe plus féminine ! » s'enthousiasma Mina en sortant une jupe d'uniforme beaucoup trop courte.

« Mais qu'es que c'est que ce truc ? » m'exclamai-je.

« Tu jupe d'uniforme. Au début je voulais prendre une moulante, mais je me suis dis que tu ne serai pas d'accord. Alors j'ai juste pris une jupe plus courte. Mais ne t'en fais pas elle arrive juste au dessus du genoux. Ce n'est pas très court. » se justifia-t-elle.

« Mina... je... je ne pourrais jamais sortir comme ça. J'ai trop honte. » couinai-je.

« Lily. » commença ma meilleure amie en s'asseyant et en m'incitant à en faire de même.« Je sais que c'est dure pour toi. Je sais que c'est un changement énorme. Je sais que c'est brutale et que en plus c'est le totale opposée de ton style. Mais je te jure que ça va aller. Personne ne se moquera de toi. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu est magnifique. Et celui qui dira le contraire est un jaloux ! » déclara Mina d'une voix rassurante.

« Tu... tu crois ? » demandai-je.

« Non. J'en suis sur ! » me sourit-elle.

« C'est d'accord. Je veux bien le faire. Mais c'est juste pour toi et rien que pour toi ! Par contre. Je risque de mettre du temps à mi habituer et j'aurais besoin de ton aide et de ton soutient ! » dis-je sérieuse.

« Super ! Tu est une vrais Griffondor ! Tient tu va commencer à t'entraîner ! Tu vas choisir ta tenue pour ce soir. Une pour ton cours de vol et l'autre pour le repas ! » me souris Mina en retour.

Elle se leva. Me tira jusqu'à mon armoire, et m'abandonna dans mes fringues !

« Euh... Mina... je vais pas y arriver... je vais ma réussir... j'ai peur... je suis pas une Griffondor... » soufflai-je difficilement.

« Lily ! » s'exclama la brune en me regardant dans les yeux. « Tu vas y arriver. Tu est une Griffondor. Sûrement celle qui les représente le mieux d'ailleurs. Alors tu vas te concentrer et choisir ces fringues ! » continua t'elle d'un ton ferme.

« O... ok. » soufflai-je de nouveaux.

Je regarda d'abord les couleurs. Puis les catégories. Et en déduis qu'il me fallait un jogging pour les cours de vol. Je pris donc un bas de jogging noir avec un resserrement au niveaux des chevilles. Et un sweat rouge bordeaux tout simple mais assez chaud. Je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Ce n'est ni trop classe, ni trop démodé, donc...

Puis je passa à la tenue du soir. Il ne fallait pas un truc trop...trop ! Il fallait que ce soit simple... simple mais beau ! Je choisi donc de garder le rouge et le noir et choisi un slim couleur brique très jolie, et un pull à grosse mailles, avec des paillette et un magnifique ruban en nœud papillon dans le dos. En chaussures, j'ai choisis de me lancer un défis en mettant des derbys noir à talons. Peut-être quatre centimètres. Mais vu que j'en ais jamais mis c'est assez compliqué !

« Et ben Lily ! Tu m'avais caché que tu avez autant de goût ! » s'écria Mina les yeux brillants.

« Merci... » répondis-je timide tout à coup.

« Bien, maintenant viens, je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux. » me dis Mina en pénétrant dans la salle de bain.

PDV Scorpius :

Ce matin, je m'étais décidément levé de, très, très, mauvaise humeur. Et croyez le ou non, j'en ignore totalement la raison. J'avais juste envie d'envoyer tout le monde se faire voir. Juste envie de rester dans mon lit à rien faire toute la journée. Juste envie de gifler tout ceux qui se mettraient sur de mon chemin. Mon dieu ce que cette sensation était désagréable. Ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ? Cette envie de tout envoyer valser. Cette envie de ne rien faire. Cette envie de vous enfermer dans votre bulle et de repousser tout les autres. Cette envie de partir, loin. Encore plus loin, toujours plus loin ! Si ? Et bien voilà. C'est exactement ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai envie de rien faire. Même pas de jouer au Quidditch ! Vous vous rendez compte.

Je me leva donc comme ça. Avec cette mauvaise humeur constante. Je suis sur que en regardant bien on peut voir mon aura flotter au dessus de moi ! Non mais sérieusement ! La journée promet d'être longue !

Je me traîna lamentablement donc à la table des Serpentard et m'assis tout aussi lamentablement sur le banc. Mais alors que je commençais à m'habituer à cet enthousiasme qui m'exaspérai, les élèves se turent. N'allez pas croire que ça me gène ! C'est juste que c'est bizarre un silence totale dans la Grande Salle. Alors comme un mouton je regarda la porte et là ! Une magnifique, je dit bien, magnifique, jeune femme apparu. Elle était rousse. Elle avait une mèche sur le côté droit et un tye and dye qui paraissait très naturel. Sa chevelure lui arrivé au dessous du nombril. Ses cheveux étaient lissent. Des racines aux pointes et des pointes aux racines. Ses yeux était bleu, un bleu tellement beau et envoûtant ! Vous voyez de quel genre de bleu je veux parler, n'est pas ? Ce bleu qui vous fait rêver, celui qui vous amène ailleurs, dans un monde ou tout est possible, le bleu où on a envie de se perdre des heures ! Et ils étaient mis en évidence par un fin trais d'eye-liner qui entouré ses yeux malicieux. Sa peau elle était velouté et donné envie d'être mangée. Elle avait un uniforme de Griffondor avec une jupe pas plus basse que mis cuisses. Et son pull mettait en avant sa poitrine, ni trop grosse, ni trop petite. En espère j'aurais dit du 90C mais je m'abstiendrais cette fois ci de parier sur sa taille de bonnet. Bien que cela paraisse anormale, sa poitrine n'était pas la seule chose belle à contempler. Elle avait de longue jambes qui était mise en valeur par la jupe courte et des ballerine à léger talons qu'elle avait aux pieds.

« Mais qui est c'te bombe ? » demanda Albus en un chuchotement.

« Aucune idée. Mais putain il me la faut absolument ! » répondis-je absorbé par la beauté de cette lionne.

« LIIIIIIIILYYYYYYY ! » cria soudainement une brune tout aussi belle en sortant au coup de la rousse.

« Mina ? Et bien qu'es qui te met dans un tel état ? » demanda alors la dénommé Lily à la dénommé Mina.

« Mais... Attend... Lily ? Il n'y a qu'une seule Lily dans tout Poudlard Scorp' !

« Que... quoi ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Al' ta sœur ne peut pas être aussi sexy ! » m'exclamai-je.

« On dirait bien que si ! Et arrête d'employer ce terme pour la désigner ! » cria à son tour Albus.

Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Cette bombe est cette peste de Griffondor à la noix qui me sert de binomme en potion ! Non ! Mais m**** ! Bon ben écoute on va trouver une autre bombe ! Rousse... aux yeux bleu... à la peau velouté et aux longues jambes ! Et m**** ! Mauvaise humeur de m**** va ! Bon ben, on va se rabattre sur la cousine ! Quoi ? Oui je sais qu'elle sort avec Ben ! Et alors ? Je sais très bien qu'en réalité elle craque pour moi depuis notre première année ! Si, si, je vous assure c'est Al' qui me la dit ! Ah ah ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

Bref ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur et à cause de cette bom... Griffondor, à cause de cette Griffondor de malheur, je le suis encore plus ! Pourquoi y'a t'il fallut qu'elle soit magnifique ! Je veux dire affreuse ! Oui c'est ça affreuse !

PDV Lily :

J'allai m'asseoir avec ma meilleure amie à notre table et on prit notre petit déjeuné en discutant des potins du jour, exactement comme d'habitude. Pourtant je savais qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas comme d'habitude. J'avais changé. Je le savais. J'étais coiffée, maquillée, habillée en vêtement féminins. Je n'étais pas comme d'habitude, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre ! Oui, exactement à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis une nouvelle Lily ! Une Lily, féminine, intelligente, drôle, désirable, et pourquoi pas, populaire et reconnu ! J'en ais tellement mare d'être une moins que rien pour ma famille. J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet ! Un vrais boulet, dont personne ne veux, un boulet que tout le monde évite.

« Lily tu m'écoute ? » demanda Mina.

« Oui pardon. C'est juste que... enfin... ça fais bizarre. Je me sens observée, épiée ! » me confiai-je.

« Ne t'en fais donc pas ! » commença t'elle « Lily ! Tu est magnifique ! Tout les mecs te veulent comme petite amie et toutes les filles son jalouse ! Tu dois assumer ton choix jusqu'au bout ma p'tite ! » me remotiva-t-elle.

« Oui ! Tu as raison ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis une nouvelle Lily ! » m'écriai-je.

« Voilà, là j'te r'trouve ! » dit elle tout sourire en buvant son verre de jus de fruit.

« Ihihih oui ! » répondis-je en riant à la tête de ma meilleure amie.

La journée se terminait, enfin ! Après deux heure de botanique, le repas du midi puis le cour avec Hagrid sur les créatures du monde sorciers. Et deux heure de divination ! Je pense que la journée était suffisamment épuisante pour partir pleurer dans un coin ! Mais non, je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas vraiment finis pour moi ! Et oui, mon premier cours de vol ! Avec qui ? Mais avec le meilleur des entraîneur tient ! Vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ! Bonn j'y vais ! J'ai cours !

Je descendu les escalier à une vitesse hallucinante ! Bousculant à plusieurs reprises des plus jeunes. Je rentra toujours en vitesse maximale dans ma salle commune, dans mon dortoir, et jeta mon sac de cour sur mon lit. Je me changea le plus rapidement possible et repartie.

«Lily ? Qu'es que tu fais en survêtement ? Et puis tu va où comme ça ? » demanda James après m'avoir agrippé au bras droit.

« Je suis en survêtement si je veux ! Et puis je vais où je veux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de garde du corps ! » déballais-je en vérifiant l'heure. « Maintenant lâche moi James. » exigeais-je en parlant doucement.

« Lily... » chuchota mon frère en me lâchant.

Je partis le plus vite possible. Je ne voulais pas que mon frère apprenne trop vite mon intention de devenir attrapeuse !

Je filai donc à toute vitesse vers le terrain de Quidditch, où ce déroulerais mon entraînement !

Mais évidement quand la malchance me prends pour cible, c'est jusqu'au bout !

« Malefoy ! » raillais-je entre mes dents.

« Potter ! Tu a enfin choisi un relooking ? » dit il sarcastique.

« Que...comment ? » balbutiai-je.

« Potter. Tu est tellement coincé que lorsque tu l'ai moins ça ce vois de suite ! » continua t'il sur le même ton.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'écarter de mon chemin Malefoy ! » crachais-je en dégainant ma baguette.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi Potter ? » continua-t-il en me provocant.

« Tu ferais mieux de dégager c'est tout ! » criais-je en rangeant ma baguette avant de le pousser le plus fort possible et de passer.

J'arrivais enfin au terrain. Et sans rencontres désobligeante cette fois ! J'arrivai avec près de cinq minutes de retard et mon entraîneur était déjà là !

« Déjà il faut travailler la ponctualité. Arriver en retard au sélections ne te sera pas permis ! » railla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas ma ponctualité qui est défectueuse mais l'éducation d'un certain Serpentard blond ! » répondis-je.

« Qui est ce mal élevé ? » demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

« Scorpius Malefoy ! Ce nom vous évoque-t-il quelque chose ? » répliquais-je avec hargne.

« Scorpius ? » dit-t-il surprit.

« Oui lui même ! » repris-je.

« Bon Lily nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps. Je m'occuperais des soucis de comportements de mon fils plus tard ! » s'impatienta alors Malefoy père en me traînant vers un balais.

« Bien maintenant tu monte sur ce balais et tu me montre ce que tu sais déjà faire. » déclara—t-il très sérieusement.

« Euh... le soucis c'est que... je ne suis jamais monté sur un balais. Je n'en ais même jamais touché. » balbutiai-je confuse.

« Que...Quoi ? » s'égosilla-t-il.

« Et bien je ne suis jamais monté sur un balais. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'en toucher un, alors d'un chevaucher un... encore moins ! » expliquais-je.

« Bon alors je vais t'apprendre à voler sur un balais alors. Même si, le plus expérimenté pour ça serais, non, non rien oublie. » dit-il soudain

« De qui parlais vous ? Dites-moi ! » ordonnais-je.

« Et bien le meilleur pour ça, c'est Scorpius. Moi je suis entraîneur pas prof de vol ! » répondit-il en grimaçant légèrement.

« Quoi ? » criais-je.

« Tu est sur que tu est prête ? Tu ne veux pas tenter de passer les sélections l'année prochaine ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Non ! Je veux les passer cette année. Je ne supporterais pas une année comme toute les autres ! Je veux jouer au Quidditch ! » répondis-je sur de moi.

« Mais je peux quand même essayer de t'apprendre. Par contre, on aurais besoin de plus de temps ! Je vais essayer de repousser les sélections pour Griffondor à après les vacances ! » déclara-t-il.

« Oh c'est vrais ? Merciiiiiiii ! » criais-je folle de joie. « On commence ? » demandais-je soudain.

« Allons y ! » me répondit-il en souriant de plus bel.

* * *

**J'ai eu pitié de vous et j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 6 en ce 24 décembre 2013 !**

**Voilà c'est un peu comme votre cadeau avec Noël et demain j'espère pouvoir poster vos cadeaux de Noël ( oui je suis trop généreuse à Noël, c'est la faute de mon petit frère et de ma petite soeur ! Je suis pas un bisounours non plus ! Oh un papillon...)**

**Bisous et à la prochaine petit Followers XD**


	9. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

PDV extérieur :

Un cri aigu retentit sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard. En ce bel après-midi de Septembre, Lily Luna Potter était montée pour la première fois de sa vie sur un balai. Ça aurait pu être une première fois tout à fait normale, comme chaque enfant en vit une dans sa vie. Oui, mais Lily avait un souci. Un souci suffisamment embêtant pour renoncer à apprendre à voler sur un balai !

« Mais enfin Lily que fais-tu ?! Relève la tête ! Redresse ton balai ! Lily, tu vas t'écraser, redresse ! » hurla un grand blond à la rousse.

« Je ne peux pas ! J'y arrive pas ! » cria-t-elle, paniquée.

« Reprends le contrôle ! » hurla-t-il de nouveau.

« J'essaye, j'essaye ! » lui répondit Lily, toujours paniquée.

Le balai chutait, entraînant la Griffondor. Soudain, l'avant du balai percuta le sol et Lily en fut éjectée.

« Mon Merlin, ça va ? » demanda, inquiet, son coach en courant dans sa direction.

« Oui, oui, ça va » répondit la rousse. « Enfin je crois... » continua-t-elle alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se relever.

« Fais-moi voir ta jambe » ordonna Drago doucement.

La rousse obéit et le blond laissa paraître une grimace.

« Je crois que ça ne va pas si bien la lionne ! » répondit-il avec un regard désolé.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant son genou d'une forme et d'une taille anormale.

« Tu t'es déplacée la rotule (1). Allez, direction l'infirmerie. Encore ! » me dit-il en me soulevant pour m'amener à l'infirmerie.

« Oui, encore ! » répondit-elle exaspérée.

« Voilà la potion ! Tu bois le verre d'un coup ! » ordonna l'infirmière.

« Beurk ! » s'exclama la rousse en tirant la langue.

« Oui, oui, ça n'a peut-être pas bon goût mais c'est ce qui te guérira ! » rouspéta l'autre rousse de la pièce.

Lily ne broncha pas et se coucha sur le côté droit afin de regarder par une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce. Dehors, elle vit son frère. James. Il était sur son balai et faisait toutes sortes de figures acrobatiques à des mètres du sol pour attraper le souaffle et les cognards.

« Si seulement... » souffla la rousse.

Soudain, la Griffondor sentit son genou picoter, puis il la brûla, comme si un dragon venait de la toucher de son souffle. La rousse souleva le drap et vit son genou enfler à vue d'œil. Il devenait rouge et une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette potion ? » demanda la blessée entre ses dents, se retenant de ne pas crier de douleur.

« Ça va picoter un peu. Et puis brûler un peu aussi » déclara l'infirmière très naturellement.

« Non, sans blague... (2) » articula difficilement Lily en proie à une douleur atroce.

« Quand la douleur aura cessé tu m'appelles » dit simplement l'infirmière en partant vers d'autres patients.

Lily appela l'infirmière avec soulagement. Après près de deux heures de douleurs intense son genou était de nouveau comme neuf.

« Alors. Tu n'as vraiment plus mal ? » demanda l'infirmière en touchant délicatement le genou de sa patiente, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en place.

« Plus du tout ! Je peux sortir maintenant ? » demanda la rousse, pressée de quitter cet endroit monotone.

« Allez, dehors jeune fille ! » lui répondit l'autre rousse en souriant. « Et que je ne te revois pas avant un moment ! » entendit la jeune Potter en sortant rapidement de l'infirmerie.

La Griffondor courut jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Elle voulait le voir. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle arriva essoufflée au terrain et elle souffla un grand coup en les voyant toujours dans les airs. Elle ne voulait pas se faire voir. Elle savait qu'il se fâcherait et elle ne voulait pas. James avait toujours était comme ça. Toujours à la surprotéger mais, en contrepartie, il ne faisait pas spécialement un frère idéal. Si elle l'écoutait, elle ne devrait même pas sortir du château.

Lily se glissa le plus discrètement possible dans les gradins. Elle s'assit de façon à ne pas se faire voir et le regarda.

Son frère avait vraiment le Quidditch dans le sang. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Il était doué. Très doué. Lily était un peu jalouse. Elle qui n'avait jamais touché un balai, qui n'arriverait jamais à faire de telles figures et en plus de ça...

« Lily !? » cria son frère ahuri.

« Mince... Je me suis fait repérer ! (3) » chuchota Lily pour elle-même.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici ! » se fâcha son frère aîné.

« Et alors. J'ai le droit de venir te voir t'entraîner non ? » s'offusqua la Griffondor d'être prise pour un toutou obéissant.

« Tu ne m'écoutes jamais et après tu as toujours des problèmes ! » s'énerva le brun.

« Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu James ? » cria-t-elle.

« Rentre et fais pas chier sœurette ! » conclut le poursuiveur.

« Comme si j'allais t'écouter ! Mais c'est mieux que de rester avec toi ! » s'énerva la rousse en rentrant au château rageusement.

« Lily... »

PDV James :

Cet après-midi j'avais joué au Quidditch et j'avais même établi un nouveau record. Mais pourtant un truc me tracassait.

Lily était venue me voir.

Je lui avais pourtant interdit à de nombreuses reprises. Et, évidemment, nous nous étions disputés. Comme toujours depuis un certain temps. Une fois qu'elle fut partie j'avais essayé de reprendre l'entraînement, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ça me tracassait. Et puis l'air de rien ça m'avait fait du bien de savoir qu'elle avait envie de me voir sur un balai.

Je me tournai une énième fois dans mon lit et repensai à ma sœur adorée. Lorsqu'elle était née, je n'avais que deux ans et Albus était né un an auparavant je ne voulais pas d'autre frère ou sœur. Pourtant, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que je l'aimerais.

Je revois encore cette petite crevette. Un bébé tout petit, tout fragile. Avec son petit duvet roux sur la tête caractéristique de tous les Weasley. C'était la première de la famille à être rousse comme maman. Et puis elle avait ouvert ses petits yeux dénués de cils. Et là j'étais tombé amoureux de ses yeux pétillants de malice et d'innocence.

Ils étaient bleus, comme ceux de maman. Et elle m'avait fixait longuement avant de regarder Albus dans les bras de papa. Puis, les années avaient passé et nous avions grandi.

Al' et moi jouions à des trucs de garçons. Mais on n'oubliait pas notre petite sœur pour autant. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle est un peu garçon manqué. Je la connaissais par cœur. Je savais tout d'elle. Je savais quand ça n'allait pas et quand, au contraire, elle était heureuse.

Mais, un jour, papa m'a offert mon premier balai et, l'année d'après, Albus eut le sien également. À ce moment-là, tout bascula ! Un après midi, Lily voulut essayer d'en faire. Elle enfourcha le balai et s'éleva. Elle s'éleva dans le ciel, elle nous regarda en rigolant, mais elle perdit le contrôle du balai. Le balai commença à perdre de l'altitude et Lily tomba. Elle n'avait que six ans. Elle se fractura le fémur et se déboîta l'épaule sans parler de son nez et de sa côte cassée.

Cette chute lui valut deux mois ferme sans activités. Depuis ce jour, papa n'a plus jamais voulu qu'elle touche à un balai.

Par la suite, Albus et moi avons commencé à faire des matchs. Puis, lorsque nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard, nous avons été pris dans les équipes de nos maisons respectives. Papa et maman ont alors commencé à jouer avec nous. Mais Lily elle restait clouée au sol. Interdite de toucher à cet objet qui lui a valu deux semaines dans le coma.

Depuis cet accident, Lily n'a jamais retouché un balai et un fossé s'est creusé entre nous. J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant. Qu'on rejoue tous les trois comme lorsqu'on était petit.

Mais comment faire. Lily ne me pardonnera jamais. Et Albus qui n'est obnubilé que par Rose, Scorpius et son équipe de Quidditch. Lui aussi, pourquoi se conduit-il comme ça ? Il s'est éloigné de nous depuis qu'il a été envoyé à Serpentard. Pourtant, personne ne l'a mal pris. Tout le monde a accepté sa maison. Il n'est peut-être pas très courageux, mais il est malin et très ambitieux. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose ! Papa ne l'a déjà que trop dit : « La famille c'est sacré ! » et moi je suis en train de la perdre.

PDV Lily :

Et voilà, le bal d'halloween était arrivé. À la fin de la semaine, le bal aurait lieu. Quant aux sélections, ben les sélections avaient été reportées à la semaine d'après par notre cher professeur Malefoy. Effectivement, par on ne sait quel moyen tous les balais présents dans l'école avaient disparu.

Je soupçonnais évidemment Malefoy senior de l'avoir fait ! Et, oui, Drago Malefoy n'était pas si mal. Il avait réussi à repousser les sélections et comme ça, ça me donnerait une semaine pour m'entraîner.

Quoi ? Comment ça qu'une semaine ? Mais si, voyons ! Non ? Eh bien, l'infirmière a appris comment je m'étais blessée et m'a interdit de remonter sur un balai deux semaines entières. Et ce délai finissait le 31 octobre ! Le jour d'halloween !

Bref, nous somme lundi. La semaine commençait de façon merdique (4) avec potion et, évidemment, malgré avoir supplié Malefoy senior il ne veut pas me changer de binôme. Donc bon, vous avez compris quoi ! Je suis toujours bloquée avec ce crétin de Serpentard albinos ! M'enfin (5) bon. Je ne plaindrai pas plus longtemps, ça risque de gâcher ma semaine.

Donc, comme je le disais nous somme lundi, et je n'ai plus que cette semaine pour me trouver un cavalier digne de ce nom. Oh et un déguisement aussi !

Mina, elle, avait déjà son déguisement et voulait choisir le mien. Or, j'avais des critères très importants pour mon déguisement :

Il fallait qu'il soit original. Tout le monde sera en vampire et en princesse ! Très peu pour moi.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop provocateur, mais quand même un peu, car je suis une nouvelle Lily.

Il fallait que sa couleur aille avec celles de mes cheveux et de mes yeux.

Il fallait que ce soit surprenant

Et surtout mystérieux.

Mina ne trouvera jamais, j'en étais sûre ! C'était bien trop compliqué de réunir tous ces critères suffisamment précis en une tenue ! Par contre, pour le cavalier, un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. Mais en réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas moi qui devais inviter.

Donc le compte était bon, je n'avais qu'à attendre et à me faire désirer. Mina m'avait bien éduquée, vous croyiez quoi ! Non, je rigolais ! J'essayais encore de bien m'habituer à ce que tous les garçons me regardent avec envie quand je passe dans les couloirs.

« Lily ! Ce soir, je vais dénicher ton déguisement pour le bal ! » s'exclama Mina en me posant la main sur l'épaule.

« Hein ? De quoi ? Mina que fais-tu debout tu vas te faire réprimander ! » m'exclamai-je en regardant partout.

Attendez une seconde. La salle était vide. Je... Je n'aurais pas entendu la sonnerie ? Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure passer ! Pour une fois ! Ah, mais oui ! Évidemment ! Scorpius n'était pas là, alors évidemment que le cours était beaucoup plus calme et beaucoup plus supportable.

« Bon, tu viens, c'est fini ! Je sais que c'est rare quand l'albinos n'est pas là et que tu aimes savourer ta liberté, mais pourrait-on aller au cours suivant ? » s'exaspéra ma meilleure amie me faisant rire au passage.

Nous sortîmes de la salle de potions et nous nous dépêchâmes de nous rendre en botanique avec le professeur Chourave.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la serre mais le cours ayant déjà commencé, nous nous retrouvâmes séparées durant le cours, comme punition.

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna enfin pour notre classe, je me réjouis de finir à quatre heures le Lundi. J'allais pouvoir sortir dans le parc et personne ne pourrais me déranger avant cinq heure ! Je pourrais donc lire, ou écouter de la musique moldue. Je me dirigeai vers l'arbre près du lac.

L'arbre où Mina et moi avions gravé « meilleure amie pour la vie: Mina Longdubat et Lily Potter 3 ». Notre arbre de l'amitié. Un des seuls qui avait été épargné lors de la guerre. Il y avait les noms de mon père, de mon oncle Ron et de ma tante Hermione. Sans oublier que la famille Weasley au grand complet s'y était marqué aussi. Ça m'avait fait rire au début.

Parfois, je viens ici et je parle à l'arbre en me disant que peut-être mon oncle Fred pouvait m'entendre.

Je m'assis et ouvris mon sac à la recherche d'un livre. On va prendre la deuxième option finalement : j'ai fini tous mes livres !

Je sortis donc mon téléphone portable de ma poche et mis une chaîne de radio. Et, sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à danser. Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Je dansais en plein milieux du parc, faisant des pirouette et des mouvements tous plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Je ne savais pas comment je faisais ça, mais je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. J'aimais ça. Je me sentais bien là.

Je me souvenais alors de mes délires de gamine avec mes frères. On faisait des concours de danse sur un jeu de Wii. C'était moldu. C'était toujours moi qui gagnais.

À cette pensé, je me mis à rire doucement, mais un vent de nostalgie fit cesser ce rire bien vite. Hum... James... Albus... J'aimerais tellement que l'on redevienne comme avant. Que l'on recommence à jouer à tout et à rien tous les trois, et rien que tous les trois ! J'aimerais tellement que Al' arrête avec Rose et Scorpius ! Tiens, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne me souviens même plus de comment cette séparation s'était créée entre nous. On était si proche. Et maintenant tellement éloignés !

« Hey gamine ! » cracha l'albinos pour se faire remarquer.

J'étais tellement absorbée par la musique que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy !? » demandai-je gênée qu'il m'ait vu en train de danser.

« J'espère pour ton cavalier que tu danseras mieux que ça au bal vendredi ! À moins que tu n'aies pas de cavalier ! » se moqua-t-il.

« Je t'emmerde Malefoy ! » répondis-je vexée.

« Au fait c'est quoi c'te musique ? » demanda-t-il en fixant mon téléphone.

« C'est moldu ! Tu connais pas ! » répondis-je du tac-au-tac.

« De suite ! Je connais, mais c'est une nouvelle du chanteur, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui...comment tu sais ? » demandai-je éberluée.

« Je ne suis pas un anti-moldu, tu sais. J'aime bien leur musique d'ailleurs. Plus que celle sorcière en tout cas ! » conclut-il en partant enfin.

Je le regardai partir et m'assis devant l'immense arbre après avoir vérifié qu'il était loin.

« Dis, oncle Fred ? Est-ce que tu détestais les Malefoy toi aussi ? Et est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de te sentir tout seul ? Comme si personne pouvait t'aider ? » demandai-je au grand arbre. Je le scrutai un moment, puis, me relevai et entamai le chemin du retour au château.

Je rentrai enfin dans mon dortoir et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. On était en Octobre et il commençait à faire froid dehors. Je m'assis et essayai de me souvenir quel garçon pouvait être potable.

Il y avait bien Sam. Il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch ce qui lui valait de très beaux muscles. De plus, il était assez mignon, brun aux yeux marrons. Hum... non ! Lucas ! Lucas était beau lui aussi et très drôle sans oublier sa grande culture générale ! Il jouait aussi au Quidditch et était tout aussi musclé que Sam !

Oui, décidément Lucas était parfait avec ses cheveux châtain clair et ses yeux vert pomme. Oui, c'est lui qu'il me fallait comme cavalier ! Plus qu'à attirer son attention !

* * *

** (1) = un petit clin d'œil à ****_rosinettedu26_**** à qui c'est arrivé ( pas de la même manière mais quand même XD )**

** (2) = Une pointe de sarcasme n'a jamais tué personne, mais celle là c'est une des phrases que je sort tout le temps dans ces moments là donc...**

** (3) = Je le sort souvent quand je regarde des personnes discrètement et que en fait c'était pas discret XD **

** (4) = Au début c'était « la semaine commençait merdiquement » Oui nous sommes d'accord : ce mot n'existe pas ! Et alors ? Ben j'ai inventé un mot remercier moi ! Non mais finalement je ne l'ai pas remis;)**

** (5) = « M'enfin »... mon mot préféré ! XD**

**Merci encore une fois, à ma beta-rider ( que j'ai d'ailleurs dérangés en plein moments de fêtes -' ) Et à **_rosinettedu26_**pour me donner son précieux avis sur mes croquis, comme j'aime à les appeler, ou si vous préféré, mes brouillon.**


End file.
